Star Fox
Sonic For Hire: Star Fox is the first episode and season premiere of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-third episode overall. In this episode, Sonic is paid by the Star Fox Team to kill their mortal enemy, Andross. Plot It is revealed that Sonic & Tails were blasted into the Starfox universe, and the bright light that shined on them was the Great Fox, which has let the two come aboard. Sonic questions were they are, then punches Tails in the face. When Tails asks what he did to deserve it, Sonic states that it was for Season 4 and that there will be much more where that came from. After trying to make sense of where they are, they encounter Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad, who tell them that they are aboard the Great Fox. Peppy also says that Fox McCloud has stepped out, and mention that they need the twosome's help. Tails, being another fox, immediately puts himself in charge, demanding that he receive a red sports car and "shitty music". Surprisingly, Peppy lets Sonic be in charge rather than the "gay fox". Sonic admits that he likes the rabbit's style and asks what the mission is. Peppy states that Sonic must defeat Andross: the mortal enemy of the Star Fox crew. When Sonic asks what his deal is, Peppy says that Andross is a "giant, evil space head", something Sonic notes as he punches Tails again. Sonic accepts and tells Tails to stay with "Space Rabbit and the Retarded Frog" before punching him again and walking off. Tails asks if either of the two have heard of or played ''Cash Explosion. ''Slippy mentions doing a barrel roll, while Peppy reprimands him for stealing his line, informing Tails that the frog is not right in the head. Sonic ultimately takes to the stars in an Arwing, finally coming across Andross. Peppy calls Sonic, telling him to destroy the head. Sonic fires a shot at the space face, getting its attention. When Andross calls him out on it, Sonic tells the head that he is here to kill him. Andross actually tells him to do it, stating that he no longer cares about his life. While Sonic initially thinks this has sucked the fun out of the job for him, asks Andross what his deal is. The space face tells him, quite obviously, that he is only a giant head floating in space, reasoning with Sonic that he lives a super shitty life. He further states that the most excitement he gets with his lonely life is when the occasional group of ships arrives to murder him, with Peppy reminding Sonic to kill him to emphasize the head's point. Sonic tells the head that everything isn't all bad, and tells Andross to go to Earth and get a reality show since they will give one to any freak of nature down there. The space face is excited to make a brand new start for himself and thanks Sonic for his help. It is then that Sonic remembers that he will only get paid if Andross dies, so he destroys the head. The episode ends with Slippy calling Sonic, telling him to do a barrel roll, and Sonic telling the frog to punch Tails in the face for him. Slippy hangs up, the sound of a punch landing and Tails yelling in pain accompanying it. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Peppy Hare (debut) *Slippy Toad (debut) *Andross (debut) Transcript To see the transcript, click here. Video File:Sonic For Hire - Star Fox Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premiere Category:Character Introduction